Baloo Finally Get's His Wish
by Jonny2b
Summary: Baloo finally buys the SeaDuck? What about Rebbeca, Molly and Kit? Find out and see. Redone
1. Compettion

**HI: everyone this has been updated. Thank you again Ann29 for letting me use the word Swatzi in this. evrything else that is not my OCs belongs to Walt Disny animations studios.**

**Duckburg 1939**

As World War II broke out in Europe, theKingdom ofThembria with Japine; Usland, the rest of the North American continent, and free islands of the world were still conducting free enterprising business and trying to stay out of it by being as neutral as possible. President Rosevelt kept the moral up in his fireside chats on the radio and told how they wouldn't get involved.

A younger Scroodge McDuck, multi-billionaire, was pacing in his Money Bin Office, which was the biggest thing in Duckburg.

"Damn that young scallywag Shere Khan! Always meddling in my affairs and buying up the factories that I was going to buy before I get to them! He's becoming way too profitable as the competition is getting tight these days. What is he doing that I'm not?" Scroodge ranted in his Scottish accent.

A young Mrs. Featherby walks in with his coffee.

"Mrs. Featherby, what do you think I'm doing wrong?" The duck asked.

"Well sir, Mr. Khan does have a private air force to ship products while you're still relying on old steam ships from the Great War and railroads to deliver your products." The secretary explained.

"Did you say private air force Mrs. Featherby?"

"Yes sir"

"Mrs. Featherby you're a genius! I could kiss you." Scroodge said while he was dancing with his secretary.

"First thing in the morning we will start hiring pilots to get me in the 20th century and making me more money." He-he

**Meanwhile at Cape Suzette Kahn tower**

Mrs. Snarly walks into Shere Kahn's penthouse office while he was viewing theCapeSuzette metropolis.

"Your afternoon tea sir."

Mrs. Snarly do you know what bothers me more than this second world war that we may get into?" As the billionaire tiger turns to his secretary.

"What's that sir?"

"Competition Mrs. Snarly. That fool Scroodge McDuck is putting together his own private air force by hiring independents to do his work." Kahn slams his desk.

"But McDuck will see that I may step up his competition." As Khan smiles and releases his claws.

**Meanwhile at Higher for Higher**

Rebecca Cunningham was swamped with paper work and on the telephone as she was waiting for her lazy pilot to come back from one of his deliveries.

"Yes Mr. Glomgold I'm sure we can deliver your shipment of 50,000 Staplers to you as soon as my pilot gets back.

Just then the Sea duck gracefully flies in to land. Inside the cockpit, a big, grey sloth bear had a nervous look on his face as his 13 year old brown bear navigator was sitting in the co pilots' seat drinking a orange soda.

"What's the matter Papa bear?" Kit Cloudkicker asked his sort of adopted father.

"Well you know little Britches I've been seeing Rebecca for a year now and I've been wanting to propose to her, but I don't have the backbone to do it."

"Cheer up Papa bear I know you can do it today."

"Thanks little britches. I'll try." Baloo said with a smile.

As the two bears exited the cargo plane Molly Rebecca's seven year old daughter came out to great them.

"Baloo, Kit you're back finally! Bring me anything special?"

"Not today button nose." Baloo says

As the three bears walked into the office/home of Baloo, Rebecca got off the phone with Mr. Glomgold. As she saw the bears, she instantly started staring daggers at Baloo.

"Baloo I don't want to here another excuse on why you're late this time." The female Bear scowled at the big pilot.

"Bekers please listen to me there is something I want to tell you." Baloo stated.

"Not now flyboy I have a very important shipment for you in Duckburg" Please deliver these 50,000 Staplers to Mr. Glomgold immediately and come straight back.

And no stopping at Louie's or you're fired for real this time."

"But Becky please I really..."

"No buts Mr. 7:30 P.M sharp!" Rebecca interrupted and was pushing Baloo out the door.

Baloo and Kit loaded the cargo onto the Duck and flew off.

"Cheer up Papa bear. There is always next time." Kit said as they were flying to Duckburg.

Meanwhile at the Duckburg airport, Scrooge was interviewing pilots and watching how they flew.

"Ugh, none of these pilots have enough skill for me to trust them with this job." Scrooge said to himself. He needed a pilot whose abilities were exemplary since the cargo he needed to transport was extremely valuable. Meanwhile, the Sea Duck was almost there when air pirates flew out of nowhere and started shooting at Baloo.

"Man this gets old!" Baloo yelled as he was evading bullets.

Scroodge heard the shooting and looked to the east where he saw the Sea Duck outrunning and doing fancy maneuvers to evade the air pirates.

"Bust my bagpipes!" cried Scrooge as he saw what was happening. Baloo pulled his famous near death maneuvers as the air pirates crashed while his plane pulled up just in time as it was the better plane. Then the Sea duck turned around and did a soft landing at theDuckburgAirport.

Just then Glomgold CO. employees came up in trucks to unload the cargo. Baloo and kit emerged from the yellow and orange airplane to unload and get gasoline for the trip back. As that was taking place Scrooge went up to the big, grey bear as he was shocked by his flying skills.

"Excuse me sir. I happen to notice you're the owner of this hear plane. Scroodge said.

"No sir re I'm just the pilot of this baby, I don't have enough moola to afford the Sea Duck." Baloo glumly said.

"I see Mr…" Baloo Von Bruinwald Baloo interrupted Scroodge. But you can call me Baloo. As he slaps Scroodge on the back.

"I see Baloo, my name is Scroodge McDuck, but you can call me Mr. McDuck."

"Ok Mr. McDuck. Oh don't let me forget this is my ace navigator Kit Cloudkicker."

"Hi Ya Mr. McDuck the boy said Shaking his hand.

"So what can we do for you Mcducky?" Baloo said

"That's McDuck. What ever Baloo said "Anyway, I saw your amazing flying skills and I was wondering if you would do some deliveries for me. I would pay you in advance not just for the deliveries, but for you to buy the plane from it's owner. That way you can be more independent." Scrooge laughed.

"How much we talking and what's the cargo. Baloo asked"

"The cargo is an experimental device called television. I have $65,000.00 in  
>cash here for you to deliver this to my secret testing facility in Woshingtan UC and extra so you can own this airplane." Scroodge explained. And an extra 2 grand if you made the trip successfully."<p>

Baloo lit up. "Did you say 65 grand in cash?"

"You heard right Mr. Von Bruinwald"

"Well in that case we have a deal Mr. McDuck." Baloo shook Scroodge really hard as the duck was being lifted up and down by his powerful handshake. But little did McDuck and Baloo know that one of Glomgold's employees was a spy for Shere Kahn.


	2. What? Why? How?

Chapter 2

"65,000 smackers little britches. How lucky can one get!" Baloo said cheerfully as he was waving the money and flying back toCapeSuzette; first to buy back the Sea Duck from Rebecca before heading back to heading to Woshingtan, UC to deliver the experimental Television.

"But Baloo what about proposing to Miz Cunningham?" Kit asked.

"Don't worry Little Britches. After papa bear buys back the Sea duck and delivers this TV thing, he will propose to Rebecca. It will be easy." Baloo said.

"I hope you know what your doing." Sighed Kit.

**Meanwhile it was 9 Pm back at Higher for Higher.**

Rebecca Cunningham was pacing again as usual and pissed off that Baloo was late again.

"This time I'm really going to fire that Bear. No excuses this time!" Rebecca muttered as she was pacing.

Just then the yellow and orange Conwing L-16 landed gracefully as it always did. Rebecca marched up to the airplane as Baloo and Kit stepped out of it.

"No excuse this time buster your fired." Rebecca said.

"So be it Bekers. I now have enough moola to buy the Sea Duck and you cant stop me."

"What" No!

"That's right Rebecca I have hear 65 grand! More than enough to buy it and extra for a special delivery." The grey bear said.

"Fine then, I don't need you. Take your stupid airplane! I'll find a new and more efficient pilot to replace you." Rebecca barked.

Baloo was slightly mixed as he was happy that he got his airplane back, but sad since he lost his best friend that he also wanted to marry.

"Fine lady I'm leaving. Come on Kit." As he threw 20 grand in her face to pay for the plane.

Rebecca pulled out the deed to the plane and threw it on the ground. Baloo picked it up and marched back to his plane.

Molly ran out crying. "Don't go Baloo!" Rebecca picked up her daughter as Molly was crying. Kit waved goodbye as he had tears in his eyes.

Baloo started the engines and then, they were on their way.

The ride to Woshington, UC was silent. Then Baloo noticed he needed gasoline. So he decided to stop at Louie's for gas and food.

"Cheer up Kit. After this it will all be good times ahead." Kit just sat in silence.

As he landed at Louie's two male panthers working for Share Kahn approached Baloo.  
>One of the panthers spoke first. "Baloo Von Bruinwald is it?<p>

"Yea what's it to ya?"

"Mr. Kahn understands that you have very special cargo going to Woshington." The other panther said.

"So what if I do? What about it?" Baloo said angrily.

"We are here to offer double of what ever Mr. McDuck is paying you to deliver the secret cargo to our labs instead of his." the panther said as he was waving the cash in Baloo's eyes and pulling it back.

Baloo's eyes then turned into dollar signs when he saw the money.

"D-did you say d-double?" Baloo stuttered.

"Yes we did and Share Kahn never takes no for an answer."

"You got yourselves a deal."

"But Baloo what about McDuck?" Kit questioned. "Not now Kit the adults are talking."

Baloo put his hand over the young bear's mouth. Kit pushed Baloo's arm away as the teenage brown bear got frustrated.

"Forget it Baloo. All you care about is the Sea Duck and making money quick. I don't even know you anymore!" Kit screamed as he ran away crying.

"Kit wait a minute I do care. Kit! Kit! Ah who needs ya." He said as Kit had run away from Baloo and Khan's men.

"Kids what you going to do." As he turned back to Khans men.

"Yes so do we have a deal waving 4 grand in his face."

Baloo took the money and put it in his shirt pocket. Baloo then flew off to Woshington.

At 3 A.M, Baloo made it to Washington, UC depressed. He delivered the experimental Television to Khan's secret lab instead of McDuck's lab. He then caught a cab and checked into a Holly Day Inn hotel in downtown, Woshington. Little did he know that

Rebecca was about to get in trouble very soon as Swatzi spies were watching everything that he was doing near by.


	3. A Happy Ending!

**Chapter 3**

World War II was getting worse as 1939 turned into 1940. Hadof Pigler and the Swatzis had gained ground on most of Europeand in April had conquered Fronce. The Englash were Pigler's next target as he was planning a blitzkrieg on Liondon. 

**Higher for Higher**

Kit had found his way back to work for Rebecca Cunningham as a navigator for her new bull pilot who happened to be actually working with the Swatzis.

"All right Mr. Hombuger, today we have a job for you to deliver top secret radios to Liondon since we now have a war contract with the Englash. I am also coming with you to negotiate with Mr. Scott about other contracts."

"Sure anything you say Ms. Cunningham." The bull said in a German accent.

Midway to Liondon the airplane took a turn to the left towards Hermany. 

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"To my homeland of Hermany you dope." The German Bull said.

Kit heard that and jumped out of the cargo plane and use his airfoil to soften his landing over the ocean.

"There's only one man that can save us, Baloo." he said.

Kit caught an airliner flying at a lower altitude heading back to Usland.

Baloo has been moping for the last year flying odd jobs to stay alive but spending most of his days at Louie's in depression.

Kit ran in and saw Baloo all hunched over in depression at the bar.

"Baloo, Baloo, Baloo! They got Miz Cunningham!" The boy screamed.

"Kit what are you doing here?"

"Baloo, the Swatzi's have Mir Cunningham. Please papa bear you're the only one who can save her!"

"What! How?"

"Apparently Rebecca unknowingly hired a Swatzi spy and now he has kidnapped  
>her." Kit explained.<p>

It's her own damn fault." He shrugged.

"Papa Bear you do love her don't you?"

All of a sudden Baloo came to his realization that he did love the Rebecca. "Your right Kit. Lets get Molly and Wildcat to save Rebecca from those Sawtzi swines!"

"I knew you had it in you Papa bear."

"Well come on navigator" Baloo said as he got up to pay his tab.

The two bears ran to the Sea Duck and started up the engines to get Molly and Wildcat, and then save Rebecca who was currently in a Swatzi prison.

They arrived at the army base where Rebecca was held and saw that it was heavily guarded. The three of them got out of the plane and snuck around and saw swatzi solders marching around. 

"Wildcat you and Molly watch the Duck while Kit and I rescue Rebecca." Baloo ordered. 

"Make sure Mommy is safe." Molly cried.

"Don't worry, we will." Kit answered with a slight smile on his face.

The two bears snuck up closer to the building. Baloo and kit knocked out two swatzi soldiers and put on their clothing. Unfortunately for Baloo they ran kind of tight on him. The two got into the facility and saw Rebecca sitting in her cell.

"Baloo, Kit what are you doing here?" Rebecca cried.

"We're here to get you out Becky." Baloo said

"How?" Rebecca cried.

"Ole Baloo has an idea."

Just then a swatzi walked up to them. 

"Halt there soldier. What are you to doing?" 

"Prisoner needs to be moved before her execution." Kit said. "Oh really, let me see the transfer papers." Said the Swatzi cow.

"Ok, here!" Baloo gave the cow a hard punch in the face that knocked him out. Kit grabbed the keys off the soldier and tossed them to Baloo. They opened Rebecca's cell when two more soldiers saw them.

"Halt! Who are you?"

"Run!" yelled Kit.

As they ran they were being shot at.

"We're not going to make it!" Cried Rebecca.

"Yes we will!" cried Baloo as he was screaming while being shot at. They dodged around a truck as there was heavy fire. Then Wildcat saw the bears and fired up the engines of the Sea Duck.

The bears made a run for it as the airplane was set to take off. They dashed into the plane and Baloo instantly jumped into the pilot's seat.

"Hold on everyone!"

Baloo yelled as he took control the plane.

The take off was slow as Swatzis were shooting cannons and machine guns at them. "Were not going to make it!" Rebecca screamed as she saw a roadblock at the end of the runway. Baloo pulled up on the wheel, then they finally took off.

"We lost them" said Kit. "Not for long." said Molly as Messerschmitts were coming up behind them.

Instantly, they started firing at the Sea Duck. Baloo grabbed the throttle and flew up as the Messerschmitts were closing in. Baloo was doing all his fancy maneuvers, but the messechmitts were too good as he kept getting firing at.

Then they got his left flaps. As Baloo thought this would be the end he though it was a good time to finally ask Rebecca the question he had been to scared to ask.

"Rebecca there is one thing I've been wanting to ask you."

"What's that Baloo?"

"Will you marry me?" In shock Rebecca looked at him with loving eyes.

"Of course I will! If we get out of here alive that is."

Just then British airplanes came in to fight the messhersmits. Baloo turned the damaged plane out of the fight as the Sea Duck managed to fly out of the mess and back toCapeSuzette.

As the damaged airplane landed back at Higher For Higher. Baloo turned to Rebecca and said. "Becky I really meant what I said back their. I am truly in Love with you. So what do you say, would you marry this big lug?

Rebecca gave a look at Molly and Kit. Who were smiling.

"Yes Baloo, I would love to marry you!"

As she grabbed his hand and gave Baloo a kiss on the lips.

**The end.**


End file.
